Everlasting Love, Unrequited Love
by Debs119
Summary: This is Renesmee's story on her life, seven years after breaking dawn finished.  Renesmee is coming up to maturity and will face many human experiences, some good and some bad.  She will also have to face many vampire experiences too.


**Everlasting Love, Unrequited Love**

**Prologue**

Seven years have passed since I was born in Forks, Washington. My mother suffered terribly during the days I was growing inside her. I can still remember everything that happened even though I was only a baby. I'm not just any normal girl, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I am half human, half vampire. My seventh birthday is coming up in a few days, which is just before my mothers. But the weird thing is I look nothing like a seven year old. My body is of a seventeen year old and after my seventh birthday I will grow no more, I will be forever seventeen.

I guess you're wondering how I became who I am. Well my mother was still human when I was conceived and during she was pregnant she had to drink human blood to keep us both alive. I was less than a month old when I was born, I remember I couldn't breathe at all. I hurt my mother very badly but all I remember is being taken away by my aunt Rosalie.

When I got a little older though, my father told me what happened that day. He told me my mother was still alive but very hurt so he had to change her into a vampire. Apparently a human can be changed into a vampire by just being bitten because venom enters their body. The transformation though is incredibly painful, it can take three to five days to transform unless the venom is injected straight near the heart.

When first turned, a vampire goes through a newborn stage where they are very strong, stronger than a normal vampire. They are very thirsty and can be angered very easily, well so my uncle told me. Although my mother didn't really go through a newborn stage, yes she felt hunger, anger and was strong but she could control herself unlike other newborns. This puzzled my uncle very much but he accepted it in the end.

Being a hybrid I can feed on human food and survive perfectly well but I prefer blood. I do not feed on humans mind you because of the rules my family live by. If I did by chance bite a human though, they would not turn as I have no venom in my body.

Vampires are nothing like what you read in the books, they can go out in the daylight and be perfectly fine. The only reason they keep out of the sunlight is because their skin shines like diamonds when the rays of the sun hits their skin. That's the reason why we live in Forks, because it is overcast a lot of the time. Their appearance is the same as a human apart from their pale skin and the colour of their eyes. To a human a vampire appears to be beautiful because of the whole animal attraction thing.

My family lives on animal blood so they can be among humans, it is very hard for them because of the scent of human blood. When Edward my father met my mother in school, her blood was like a drug to him, he couldn't control himself at first around her so he avoided her, but at the same time he wanted to know her. He was fascinated because he couldn't read her mind like he could with everyone else.

Certain vampires have abilities. My father has the ability to read minds, my mother can shield her and other's minds from metal attacks. Then there's Alice my aunt whom can see the future and her husband Jasper whom can control people's emotions. I have two abilities myself which are the opposite of my parents, I can place thoughts and images into people's minds, that's how I communicated with everyone when I was a baby. The other ability is an anti-shield which means I can break through other shields like my mothers.

My appearance is slightly different to the rest of my family because of my human side, because my heart pumps blood around my body, my skin is not as pale also my skin only glows slightly in the sunlight. My eyes are different as well, they are same colour as my mother's were when she was human. This makes it easier for me to go to school, I go to the same school my mother and father went too. We do still live in forks, some people do find it strange that my family never age very much but they are well liked so people never question them. Although one day we will need to leave, but right this minute life is amazing.

I forgot to mention my other family, which I like to call them. Billy, Rachael and Jacob Black, Jacob especially because he is like a big brother, he's been with me since birth. He's also my biggest rival when it comes to hunting being a werewolf and all. Because my family lives so close to them, it triggers their ancestor's magic and they are able to turn into Werewolves to protect life. Of course they have an understanding with my family but that doesn't stop them transforming. Jacob is the only one in the Black family who can transform but there are others.

Here is where my story begins!

This is only a taste of my story, if you like my prologue please comment and depending on the response I will continue to write it.

The story won't be based on the passed like the prologue, it will focus on the days following up to Renesmee's maturity and the time after.

Renesmee will be the one telling the story, not Bella like in the previous books.

I hope you like it

:-)


End file.
